Una cita con
by Darla-La Mosca Tete
Summary: TERMINADO Jeje... las citas con Matt se rentan... y su autodesignado manager lo está manipulando
1. En una isla muy, muy lejana

DARLA: Este Fic no tiene otra intención más que la de entretener... espero que sea de su agrado, y si no me da igual.   
  
LINNDA: por ahora Darla anda con un humor de perros porque el calor está subiendo mucho (48° C es un infierno que no le deseo a nadie)  
  
DARLA: si ya cállate... y vamos a terminar con esto!!  
  
LINNDA: al menos has tu dedicatoria!!  
  
DARLA: hay está bien!! * respira profundamente * este Fic está dedicado para KAMUI (LA RAROTONGA o KANYA como la conocen en el Fic interactivo)  
  
LINNDA: Darla trató de hacer un Yama+Kanya, pero lo único que la pobre puede escribir son Taito/Yamachi así que, bueno ustedes ya se imaginan como termina!!  
  
DARLA: no!! no se lo imaginen y léanlo!!  
  
LINNDA: a eso estaba llegando!... los reviews son muy apreciados por DARLA aunque no lo parezca...  
  
DARLA: ya deja de dar explicaciones y ponte a teclear el Fic.  
  
LINNDA: ^_^'  
  
  
  
* UNA CITA CON... *  
escrito por Linnda  
  
"Una vez más Taichi, tu hiciste queeeé??" los ojos azules echaban chispas, toda su atención dirigida a un muy asustado y acorralado Taichi que trataba de recuperar la voz.  
  
"h-hice... u-una ssu-subasta" en cuanto terminó la frase cubrió su cara lo mejor posible preparándose para lo que sabía que vendría... una lluvia de golpes sobre su cabeza, no eran muy fuertes pero tenían la intención de lastimarlo.  
  
  
Después de un momento Matt se calmó y se alejó de Taichi diciendo "Sabes bien que no soy un objeto, y que no voy a hacerlo solo porque tu lo dices" terminó de hablar al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer en su viejo y amoldado sillón.  
  
"Entonces hazlo por el dinero..." murmuró Taichi y levantó la vista para ver si sus palabras habían alcanzado los oídos de su sensible y famoso amigo.  
  
  
Desafortunadamente, así fue... pero el joven rubio no se molestó en levantarse y mejor se llevó una mano a la cabeza como si quisiera prevenirla de explotar "Arrggghhh, voy a matarte Tai!! Y así te dices mi mejor amigo!!"  
  
"Yama, solo es por esta vez! Tu sabes que necesitamos el dinero para irnos de vacaciones recuerdas? Tenemos planes y fechas y..."   
  
"y miles de chicas a las que les vas a vender una cita conmigo" terminó Yamato por el.  
  
"eso no es lo que iba a decir!!"  
  
"Ya lo sé" respondió Matt deprimido.  
  
"Bien, bien, eso está mejor... Ahora vamos a vestirte para tu cita de la noche" dijo tomando las dos manos de su mejor amigo y arrastrándolo a su habitación.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
A el le parece normal, que yo diga que si a todo lo que pide... es que acaso no se da cuenta de que todo lo hago porque quiero hacerlo feliz? Supongo que no...  
  
  
Lo que pasó antes fue un recuerdo del inicio... de como comenzó mi pesadilla.  
  
  
Desde ese entonces Taichi ha arreglado citas conmigo una vez por semana, por 3 meses!!  
  
  
"Yama-chan!!" la voz que adoro me llama con un tono de dulzura fingida. No puedo evitar sentirme usado por el... y a la vez sentir que es mi culpa. Los dos habíamos acordado que esta era la mejor manera de hacer dinero fácil para poder irnos de vacaciones después de la graduación.  
  
  
Solos el y yo.  
  
  
Y es por eso que sigo con esta basura... lo bueno de esto es que mi reputación va en aumento. Si fuera mujer sería vista como una prosti pero como soy un hombre... soy admirado por todos aunque mi carrera de artista está perdiendo credibilidad por lo mismo.  
  
"que quiere Tai?" le respondo impaciente, sabiendo que no hay otra razón para que el esté en la entrada de mi casa más que para pediré un favor.  
  
"¿Ni siquiera me dices hola?! Y porque dices que quiero algo? me ofende que pienses eso de mi Yama-chan" haciendo una linda mueca con sus labios... Demonios, Tai... porque lo haces tan difícil para mi odiarte?  
  
"Y a mi me ofende que pienses que no te conozco" le respondo y me doy la vuelta dejando la puerta abierta detrás de mi.  
  
  
Pocos segundos después se escucha el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y los pasos de alguien acercándose a donde yo estaba... hundido de nuevo en mi lugar favorito del sillón. "ya que sabes que quiero pedirte un favor debe ser más fácil ne?!!"  
  
"no, porque quisiste engañarme primero" no me siento de humor para lidiar con el ahora, pero según veo el no lo entiende.  
  
"Uhmm, está bien tendré que sobornarte, y pensé que pensé que esto me iba a salir barato..."  
  
"¿quien está hablando de dinero? voy a pedirte que hagas algo..."  
  
"Pero yo no soy bueno para hacer casi nada excepto jugar soccer y..." y negociar citas con "Matt Ishida", creo que el piensa que soy un objeto y no una persona.  
  
"no te preocupes ya pensé en eso" le respondí, iba a hacer que Taichi me prometiera esta... y me las iba a pagar después de todo.  
  
"está bien, ¿entonces dime que tengo que hacer?" dijo el sin dudarlo dos veces. Es que en verdad tiene tanta confianza en mi o... na? Debe ser que está muy desesperado por conseguir dinero.  
  
"No, primero debes decirme que es lo que quieres para medir el tamaño favor que es y así decidir lo que debes hacer"  
  
"Ohh, esta bien... Yama podrías regalarme una fotografía tuya de cuando eras bebé?"  
  
"Uh? Eso es todo"  
  
"Sip, con eso voy a ganar 300 mínimo"  
  
"en verdad alguien ofreció 300 por una foto?"  
  
"no 300 es solo mi parte, en realidad ofrecen 600"  
  
"SEISCIENTOS!" estoy seguro de que mis ojos está a punto de salirse de órbita y me cuesta trabajo recuperarme del shock, pero cuando lo hago es porque la voz de Taichi me hace volver  
  
"porque te sorprende tanto Yama? No tienes idea de cuanto me han pagado por fotografías tuyas... eeph" Tai se cubrió la boca pero ya era demasiado tarde.  
  
"¿has vendido todas las fotografías que tenias de mi?" le digo sonando lo más molesto posible pero por dentro estoy llorando. Es que no soy otra cosa para el que un negocio.  
  
"Ehh? Je, je bueno... no todas... todavía" y una vez más sus palabras me lastiman y yo tengo que actuar como si estuviera reventando en furia contra el.  
  
"TODAVÍA?!!" le pregunto levantando la voz tan fuerte como cuando grito en uno de mis conciertos... maldito seas Taichi.  
  
  
Entonces me alejo de el, estoy demasiado herido como para verlo. Corro a abrir la puerta de mi cuarto y después de entrar la cierro con fuerza. Me aviento contra la cama que protesta por el peso que he impuesto sobre ella. Siento agua salada formarse en mis ojos, pero antes de que eso ocurra me muerdo los labios y cierro los ojos... Maldito seas Taichi...  
  
"Matt,..." ....porque eres un idiota.  
  
"Yama-chan?..." suenas desconcertado, no tienes idea de cuanto me lastimas, o sí?  
  
"Yamato?..." Taichi acaba de usar mi nombre completo... raras veces lo hace. "quiero pedirte perdón por..."  
  
  
se dio cuenta!!  
  
"Ya cállate quieres," interrumpo sus palabras, después de un silencio vuelvo a hablarle "ya se que es lo que voy a pedirte... quiero que me des todas las fotos mías que tengas, TODAS"  
  
"¿también donde sales con los demás?" me pregunta, su voz sueña nerviosa  
  
"has vendido de esas?" un 'mnj' fue una respuesta que no me dejó muy satisfecho "también esas" terminé diciéndole, solo por precaución.  
  
"errr, Yamato no sería mejor si..."   
  
"voy a cambiarte esas por la foto que me pediste" un silencio del otro lado, Taichi tomando una decisión para ustedes.  
  
"esta bien... regreso mañana" lo escucho suspirar del otro lado del marco, sus pasos alejándose, luego escucho el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse lentamente.  
  
  
Yo escondo mi cabeza bajo la almohada y empiezo a llorar. Me siento como un tonto porque se que no lo he confrontado, pero aun no se como hacerlo.  
  
  
Soy un tonto!!  
  
Por no hablar, y por dejarlo hacer las cosas sin mi consentimiento.  
  
  
*** ** *** ** ***  
  
Llego a mi casa por fin. Después de salir corriendo de la casa de Matt, no entiendo a que se debe mi ansiedad.. se que la regué en algún momento, pero no estoy muy seguro de cómo.  
  
  
Algo me dice que Matt no está enojado solo por las fotos.  
  
  
Me parece que está exagerando, o quizás si me pasé un poco? Err, no soy muy bueno para entender a las personas, apenas si puedo lidiar conmigo... y Matt en verdad no entiendo cual es su problema.  
  
Al entrar a mi habitación me encuentro a Kari sentada en la computadora y una vez más la sin vergüenza entró al messenger con mi clave. "Kari!!"   
  
"Eckk!!" la chica me sonrió y comenzó a teclear más rápido.  
  
"Detente en este momento!!" pero ella no me hizo caso, así que no me quedó más opción que ir tras de ella y cuando estuve a punto de atraparla, la muy pilla se levantó de la silla y me eludió con una vuelta... no me pregunten como hizo eso!! ella solo lo hizo o_O  
  
"Hikari Yagami!!" Cuando volteo para perseguirla de nuevo ella ya está del otro lado de la marco y la madera de la puerta separándonos. En verdad me pregunto ¿cuándo mi hermanita se hizo tan ágil?  
  
"algún día tendrás que volver a entrar Kari!! Después de todo este es tu cuarto!!"  
  
"si bueno, tal vez lo haga... pero al menos será después del fin de semana! Me voy a quedar con Yolei nos vemos luego hermano!!"  
  
  
no se como le hace... sabe perfectamente que no voy a recordar nada para el lunes, y si lo hago me parece simplemente tonto como para seguir enojado con ella por eso.  
  
"condenada niña me las vas a pagar!!" me voy a sentar en el escritorio y comienzo a teclear como mensaje:  
  
* Hikari volvió a usar mi clave lo que sea que haya dicho es mentira o es algo de lo que o no tengo conocimiento... así que no NO N.O.!! Sora no he cambiado de opinión y no voy a invitarte a salir * con cariño Taichi Yagami ;P  
  
  
Me río del mensaje y la longitud de mi nick. Después de eso me pongo a chatear felizmente con los que se encontraban conectados a las 8 de la noche. Lo extraño es que usualmente Matt está conectado a esta hora.  
  
  
Seguirá enojado conmigo?  
  
  
Trato de ignorar el sentimiento de culpa que me causa pensar en mi mejor amigo y poner más atención a mi pequeña discusión de porque la comida congelada es mucho mejor que la hecha en casa, mientras escucho una lista de MP3 en la que dominan las canciones de los Teenage Wolves. Lo que causa que mis pensamientos pronto regresen a Matt.  
  
  
Después de media hora me doy por vencido y me dispongo a apagar la computadora cuando me llega un mensaje de una dirección desconocida.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"bueno si, ... ella es muy agradable y se que te va a caer bien"  
  
"no se trata de una loca fanática que luego va a querer secuestrarme"  
  
"umm, no lo creo... además yo voy a ir con ustedes!"  
  
"¿porque?"  
  
"Pues precisamente por tu seguridad Yama_chan!!"  
  
"Taichi, en verdad conoces a la chica de la que me estas hablando? o te volvieron a pagar por convencerme de salir con alguien?"  
  
"Errrr..."  
  
"Taichi!! No puedo creer que lo hayas vuelto a hacer!!"  
  
"Yama por favor!! Esta es la ultima vez!! Después de esta habremos logrado la suma de nuestras vacaciones y podemos olvidarnos de todo esto..."  
  
***** ******  
  
Recuerdan lo que les había dicho la otra vez... acerca de Taichi... pues lo hizo otra vez!!  
  
  
Al día siguiente llegó a la casa trayendo un bonche de fotografías que el le había pedido a su hermana que me tomara, una vez más, sin mi permiso!  
  
  
Y yo le di, como lo había prometido, una fotografía mía de cuando tenía unos 4 años.  
  
  
Pensé que tanto molestarme había valido la pena después de ver la expresión de Taichi cuando miraba la fotografía. Sus ojos se ablandaron y por un momento su expresión cambió a una de ternura.  
  
  
Y me llamó 'bebe lindo'!! en el contexto de "Mira que bebe tan lindo"  
  
  
Yo no pude evitar que el color subiera en mis mejillas y traté de ocultarlo un poco dándole la espalda a Taichi con el pretexto de que estaba guardando las fotos que me había dado.  
  
  
Pero como Taichi siguiera fascinado con el bebé en la fotografía no dejaba de llamarlo "adorable", "tierno", "precioso" y cosas que llamarías a una criatura de la que te enamoras a pesar de que se la pasa babeando la mayor parte del tiempo. Me tenía tan nervioso porque era como si indirectamente me lo estuviera diciendo a mí... es decir ¡Yo soy ese bebé!! Pero Taichi parecía haberse olvidado de ese pequeño detalle por completo.  
  
  
De pronto la burbuja de felicidad en la que había estado se destruyó cuando Taichi hizo el comentario de una cita que había arreglado. Desgraciadamente como dije al principio, no tengo la fuerza en mi para negarme a una petición que haga usando esos ojos de cachorrito abandonado...  
  
  
Accedí como siempre, y esta vez fue el quien dijo que esta sería la última vez. Solo espero que cumpla con lo que dice...  
  
****  
Jeje, pensaba terminarlo en un capítulo pero creo que dejándolo hasta ahí causa más emoción!!  
El proximo lo subo en dos días!!  
  
Ja matta ne!! 


	2. De tipos de cambio y diferencias de hora...

Notas pre-fic:  
En este capítulo se hacen pequeñas referencias del fic " Unas Vacaciones diferentes **Fic interactivo** " sobre los personajes Kanya y Linnda.  
- Para información de los dos personajes extras que uso en este fic, si no están familiarizados con ellos la pueden encontrar en:  
http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=780173&chapter=2  
  
- Si quieren visualizar mejor, más bien, ver imágenes de estos personajes vayan a esta pag:  
Kanya: (creo que ahí también viene info del personaje)  
http://groups.msn.com/748jrcav7ucqoh2cpngvvmgdl4/personajesdelficinteractivo.msnw?action=ShowPhoto&PhotoID=101  
http://groups.msn.com/748jrcav7ucqoh2cpngvvmgdl4/personajesdelficinteractivo.msnw?action=ShowPhoto&PhotoID=108  
  
Linnda: (ella es mi personaje del fic interactivo y mi principal musa a la hora de escribir historias Taito/Yamachi)  
http://groups.msn.com/748jrcav7ucqoh2cpngvvmgdl4/personajesdelficinteractivo.msnw?action=ShowPhoto&PhotoID=95  
  
*** *** ***  
  
DARLA: Waii!! waii!! el cielo está precioso!!  
  
LINNDA: ughh... ¿cuál cielo? lo único que se puede ver son nubes..  
  
DARLA: jeje, a ti no te gustan los días nublados verdad? pero yo los adoro!!  
  
LINNDA: ya me di cuenta... *dirigiéndose a los lectores* como verán la loca de Darla anda de muy buen humor... porque llovió en su rancho  
  
DARLA: quizás a ustedes les parezca poca cosa... pero para mi región eso es muy importante... aquí no llueve muy seguido debido a que es una zona árida / semi-desértica.  
  
LINNDA: y es muy, muy extraño que llueva dos días seguidos.  
  
DARLA: así es!! n_n  
  
LINNDA: entonces estas de humor para agradecimientos?  
  
DARLA: por supuesto!! Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de escribirme un review, a Kory X, Kaori, Mi Koushiro Yamato y Carolina, y por supuesto también muchas gracias a La Rarotonga por prestarme a su personaje!!  
  
LINNDA: es bueno tenerte de buen humor...  
  
DARLA: ^_^-  
  
LINNDA: a pesar de que reprobaste tres materias de las más fáciles... y solo por no leer con cuidado el examen.  
  
DARLA: Me lo tenías que recordar... V_V  
  
  
  
** Parte 2: De tipos de cambio y diferencias de horario **  
  
  
El rápido sonido de teclas siendo presionadas fueron cansando lentamente a la joven que al final deja escapar un suspiro. Pero lo había logrado!! Kanya había logrado escribir un correo electrónico, usando lo poco del idioma japonés que conocía, a Taichi Yagami el mejor amigo de Yamato 'Matt' Ishida. Desde la primera vez que lo vio en la reunión de los niños elegidos. La poseedora del emblema de la Magia se había obsesionado tanto con el que había adquirido, a precios muy elevados, los 2 discos de la banda de Yamato al igual que cientos de imágenes del joven rubio. De una manera o otra, había logrado tener acceso a la biografía del elegido de la amistad e incluso aprendió el idioma japonés para poder entender lo que decía...  
  
  
Una admiradora a 100%. Real y totalmente dispuesta a pagar lo que fuera necesario para conocer a su ídolo y adoración.  
  
  
Ahora solo tenía que ver como conseguir ese dinero...  
  
  
Pero primero tuvo que calcular el precio que le había establecido Taichi 'veamos 30,000 yens son... "2341.00 pesos!!!"  
  
"Woah!! se parece a mi recibo de electricidad!![1]" una cabeza se había asomado sobre el hombro de Kanya para ver el resultado en la calculadora. Linnda, una de sus extrañas amigas que conoció en su aventura de verano, había venido a visitarla utilizando las puertas del digimundo.  
  
  
Kanya solo se ríe nerviosa y le pregunta "Jeje, de pura casualidad no traes dinero contigo que puedas prestarme?"  
  
"¿se lo debes a alguien? " preguntó la otra chica.  
  
"¿tienes el dinero o no?" le preguntó Kanya, no era su intención sonar tan cortante, pero es que aun no encontraba una solución a su problema... y si comenzaba a hablar de eso ahora se iba a desesperar más por no saber como resolverlo...  
  
  
"pues si tengo el dinero y te lo prestaría con gusto si prometes pagarme-" Kanya brinca y comienza a sacudir a la chica despistada por los hombros.  
  
"lo dices en serio!?" Linnda asiente, sorprendida y después asustada por la reacción de la joven a su respuesta "¡Yeeeeeeeeeeeessssssss!!!!" la chica la abraza con fuerza y, después de varios segundos sin poder usar sus pulmones, los ojos de Linnda se convierten en espirales en movimiento.  
  
"Ororororoiiii..." cuando por fin la chica de cabello oscuro la suelta, Linnda se cae al suelo provocando que un enorme chichón se le forme en la cabeza.  
  
  
Y Kanya ni en cuenta porque aun sigue en su nube "por fin!! por fin!... voy a tener una cita con Maaatt!!"  
  
  
Al escuchar eso Linnda se olvida de sus dolores para preguntarle de que rayos estaba hablando y Kanya muy emocionada le cuenta a su amiga como fue que logró semejante hazaña...  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Había logrado encontrar la dirección, por fin!! 'ex_goggleboy@servidorimaginario.com' Inmediatamente lo agregué a mi lista de contactos... y me deprimió cuando vi que no se encontraba en línea. Pero luego recordé la diferencia de horarios y me di un golpe en la cabeza, claro que era por eso!!  
  
"con la diferencia de horarios que hay entre Japón y México... Wow!! Ya es mañana!! Quiero decir allá es la madrugada del viernes!!"  
  
  
Esperé pacientemente hasta que dieran una hora aproximada en la que yo suponía que podía encontrarlo. Calculé las 12 del día como hora aproximada. Después de eso, tuve que esperar una hora más hasta que por a esperar un poco más hasta que por fin a las 2:00 de la tarde entró con el nick de:  
  
* Las mentes más brillantes... son las que atrae más mosquitos. ¡Ten cuidado Koushiro!! *  
  
  
pero en cuestión de segundos se cambió a:  
  
* Quisiera que alguien me regalara un muñequito de peluche rosado *  
  
  
Arqueé una ceja en señal de confusión. No estaba segura de si había entendido bien el mensaje pero decidí hablarle de todas formas... resultó ser su hermana menor, Kari, que estaba usando su dirección. Ya decía yo que el nick no encajaba.  
  
  
Estuve platicando con ella con un tiempo, principalmente haciendo preguntas sobre Matt, como estaba, si tenía novia, que hacía recientemente, cual era su dirección de correo, etc. Y cuando estaba a punto de decirme cual era su dirección, la red de mi boba computadora se cayó y me desconecté de Internet "NOOOOOOO!!" dejé escapar un alarido mientras que esperaba que mi deficiente conexión volviera a funcionar.  
  
  
Después de una hora de llantos, maldecir al Internet y a mi computadora... por fin pude volver a conectarme... pero ya no encontré el nick por ningún lado. Hasta que encontré uno que decía:  
  
* Hikari volvió a usar mi clave lo que sea que haya dicho es mentira o es algo de lo que o no tengo conocimiento... así que no NO N. O.!! Sora no he cambiado de opinión y no voy a invitarte a salir * con cariño Taichi Yagami ;P  
  
Magia azul dice: Ohayo!  
* Hikari volvió a usar mi clave... dice: ?  
Magia azul: te acuerdas de mí?  
* Hikari volvió a usar mi clave... : uhm.. ¿Anata, Dare?  
Magia azul: watashi wa Kanya desu  
* Hikari volvió a usar mi clave...: ughh...  
Magia azul dice: está bien, no te esfuerces tanto  
* Hikari volvió a usar mi clave...: gomen :P  
Magia azul dice: nos conocimos en el verano, les contamos una historia muy interesante y ustedes no tomaron a locos hasta que.... [1]  
* Hikari volvió a usar mi clave...: Oh! Ya recuerdo!! Ohayo!! Kanya  
* Hikari volvió a usar mi clave...: disculpa que no te recordé al principio [N/A. me pasa muy seguido]  
* Hikari volvió a usar mi clave...: Como obtuviste mi correo?  
Magia azul dice: Jeje uno que otro amigo con influencias...  
* Hikari volvió a usar mi clave...: -_-U  
Magia azul dice: sin embargo no pudieron encontrar el de Yamato :(  
* Hikari volvió a usar mi clave...: uh?  
Magia azul dice: Taichi... podrías pasarme la dirección de Matt por favor?  
* Hikari volvió a usar mi clave...: No creo que quiera ser molestado por ahora...  
Magia azul dice: Porque no?  
* Hikari volvió a usar mi clave...: Estaba un poco enojado en la tarde, además ni siquiera está en línea  
Magia azul dice: Hay no te preocupes por eso... solo quiero hablar con el... y tal vez, pedirle un cita ^_^-  
  
  
Taichi se tardó un largo tiempo para responder después de que hice este comentario. Luego escribió.  
  
* Hikari volvió a usar mi clave...: Te gustaría tener una cita con Matt? Sabes que hay un océano de distancia?  
Magia azul dice: Pues si, pero para eso están las puertas al digimundo o no?  
* Hikari volvió a usar mi clave...: Cierto, cierto  
  
  
Estoy segura de que a el no se le había ocurrido eso... U_U  
  
* Hikari volvió a usar mi clave...: Yo podría arreglar una cita entonces...  
  
  
Mis ojos se iluminaron al leer el mensaje  
  
Magia azul dice: Lo dices en serio?? o_O  
* Hikari volvió a usar mi clave...: Hai!  
Magia azul dice: Waiiiiiiii!! Sugoi!  
* Hikari volvió a usar mi clave...: Ahora que te costaría un poco... tu sabes como cuesta trabajo conseguir que salga de su agenda tan apretada para dedicarle su tiempo a una persona, eso debe ser algo muy especial y de seguro vale unos 1000 yens********  
Magia azul dice: Claro que lo valen!!  
* Hikari volvió a usar mi clave...: Entonces cuando te gustaría verlo?  
Magia azul dice: Que tal este Sábado?  
* Hikari volvió a usar mi clave...: Me parece bien... déjame consultarlo con Yama si no está muy ocupado y te mando una respuesta por correo  
Magia azul dice: Arigatou!!  
* Hikari volvió a usar mi clave...: Ya me voy a dormir, nos comunicamos luego  
Magia azul dice: Oyasuminasai  
* Hikari volvió a usar mi clave...: Oyasuminasai  
  
  
Huh? Yo no voy a dormirme todavía... pero cuando quise corregirle eso a Taichi, el ya no estaba en línea.  
  
  
"una cita con Matt!! una cita con Matt!! una cita con Matt!! una cita con Matt!! una cita con Matt!! una cita con Matt!! una cita con Matt!! una cita con Maaaaaaaaaaaaaatt!!" me la pasé canturreando eso todo el día, que por algún motivo se me hizo que pasó mas lento de lo usual.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"... y hoy por fin recibí la respuesta de Tai, y dijo que estaba bien el sábado!!" Kanya había comenzado a bailar por su habitación con un fotografía de Matt como su pareja de baile mientras Linnda abría la puerta al digimundo.  
  
"ahora entiendo porque estas más zafada que de costumbre..." respondió la chica y estaba por abrir la puerta y largarse antes de que Kanya volviera a estrangularla cuando una mejor idea pasó por su mente y un brillo extraño apareció en sus ojos "Oh!! Kanya!!"  
  
  
La otra joven solo parpadeó varias veces sin entender a que se debía el cambio de tono en la voz de Linnda... pero esa mirada le hacía saber que lo que planeaba la chica no era nada bueno.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
[1] en Sonora los recibos de energía eléctrica llegan mínimo de $1000 para arriba x q' siempre tenemos el abanico/coolers/AC encendido por el calor q hace...  
[2] seguramente voy a andar dándoles avances sobre el otro fic ^_^~  
  
¿Anata, Dare? = ¿Quien eres tú?.  
watashi wa Kanya desu = Yo soy Kanya (muy formal)  
Oyasuminasai = Buenas noches(al despedirse a dormir)  
  
La cita será entonces el tercer capítulo y esta lista para el Lunes. Y si no pueden demandarme :P  
  
Ja-ne!! 


	3. Comida y buenos ratos anotados!

DARLA: rápido!! Rápido! antes de que llegue Linnda y comience a hablar!! Agradecimientos: muchas gracias a Mi Koushiro Yamato, Kaori, Kory X, SaturnsFirefly y hide por sus reviews. Disfruten del capítulo...  
  
*** ***  
lo que está entre #....# va a ser la conversación en español  
lo que está entre "...." va a ser la conversación en japonés... (me gusta complicarme la vida :)  
  
** PARTE 3: COMIDA Y BUENOS RATOS ANOTADOS **  
  
Eran las 11 de la mañana del sábado. Y como habían acordado que la cita sería en el Digimundo. Los chicos había tenido que trasladarse desde la puerta que está en Japón a la de México para recoger a su cita. Ah! y por si aun no saben cual fue la maravillosa idea de Linnda. Fue que transformaría el evento en una cita doble.  
  
"y a donde quieren ir?" preguntó Matt acomodando el cabello que caía en sus ojos. Kanya observa la escena en cámara lenta y luego se da cuenta de que se le ha quedado viendo mucho tiempo porque Linnda y Tai se están riendo en el fondo de vals de su cabeza.  
  
"eh? Aaa, jeje..." un ligero tono rosado aparece en el rostro de la chica.  
  
#¿que fue lo que dijo?# preguntó la otra chica muy emocionada.  
  
#me preguntó que si a donde queríamos ir...# le respondió Kanya entrelazando sus manos y poniéndolas sobre su corazón como si estuviera rezando 'eso fue todo pensé que había dicho otra cosa' luego se da cuenta de la mirada soñadora de su amiga y levanta los hombros indiferente mientras piensa que le gustaría hacer a ella... y de repente grita:  
  
#vamos a comer!!# haciendo que por fin la otra joven volviera a la realidad.  
  
#estás loca! acabas de comer en mi casa!# le responde Kanya con disgusto.  
  
#pero ya tengo hambre otra vez# insiste la otra chica mirando su barriga con tristeza, y poniendo una cara de muerta-de-hambre que no se la crees por los cachetes inflados que tiene.  
  
#van a pensar que nos la pasamos tragando-#  
  
#pues es la verdad# alegó Linnda. Kanya voltea a ver a Matt con preocupación, y Linnda comprende por donde va todo el problema de su amiga #no debes pretender ser algo que no eres solo para impresionarlo Kanya#  
  
  
Kanya se da cuenta de que la cacharon y voltea a ver a otra parte #de todas formas yo no tengo hambre todavía#  
  
#voy a pedir para llevar! en serio!!#  
  
#ughh, van a tardar más en empacar las cosas para llevar que lo que tu tardas en comer# Kanya dejó escapar un suspiro y dijo # ya que, vamos al restaurante de comida mexicana#  
  
  
A corta distancia, la suficiente para no escuchar el parloteo de las chicas y lo suficiente para escuchar si les hablan, Matt y Tai observan la pequeña discusión. Y Tai hace su versión de lo que podrían estar diciendo: "Yo quería salir con Yama. Si pero a mi se me ocurrió la idea. Pero yo puse el dinero. Ahí es cuando voltearon a vernos y dijeron bueno su amigo es igual un cuero de todas formas prefiero los morenos..." aparece una corta sonrisa en el rostro de Matt y es reemplazada de inmediato por una de molestia.  
  
"¡compórtate quieres!!" le dijo con su mirada de no-estoy-de-humor-así-que-no-le-sigas.  
  
"era una broma, además no nos están escuchando" le respondió Taichi sin perder el buen humor. Yamato solo giró los ojos esta vez, y volteó a ver a sus compañeras al mismo tiempo que ellas empezaron a caminar hacia donde estaban.  
  
"Ya decidimos!" les anunció Kanya sonriente "Linnda quiere comer algo primer, por eso primero vamos al restaurante de comida Mexicana"  
  
"Yay!!" Tai se alegró al escuchar a donde irían.  
  
*tuack*  
  
"compórtate Tai!" Linnda se acerca a Tai comienza a sobarle donde Matt le dio el golpe mientras Tai le saca la lengua a Matt que mejor se voltea a otro lado...  
  
*** *** ***  
Tai y Linnda están sentados frente a una mesa llena de platillos mexicanos, devorando a gran velocidad como si estuvieran compitiendo. Mientras Kanya y Matt los miran con enormes gotas en su cabeza, los dos apenados por el espectáculo que están dando sus amigos, ellos dos no habían pedido nada pero se habían sentado en la mesa para acompañara a sus amigos.  
  
  
Tai limpia el ultimo plato de los que había pedido... y se queda mirando a Linnda confundido "Satisfecho?" pregunta Matt.  
  
"casi..." murmuró el y volteó a ver a Linnda otra vez. Ella estaba tomando enormes cucharadas de una mezcla de color café que parecía chocolate pero... chocolate con pollo? Ackk!!  
  
"Uhmm, Kanya. Puedo preguntarte como se llama ese platillo?"  
  
"uh?" vio que Tai señalaba al ultimo plato de comida en la mesa que desaparecía rápidamente "Ah! es Mole, su comida favorita."  
  
"con razón me quitó mi ración"  
  
"quieres decir que ella ya se comió la suya?"  
  
"Sip"  
  
"Linnda!!"  
  
#¿qué?# sin levantar la vista de su plato. Kanya lanzó a su amiga una mirada aniquiladora, pero es no bastó para detener a la otra joven.  
  
  
Tai se alarma un poco por el tono que están usando y decide intervenir "se lo puede comer si quiere... solo me gustaría probarlo" dijo al fin.  
  
#Tai quiere que le des un poco# Linnda levantó la vista de su plato para ver a Kanya y luego voltea a ver a su plato, y luego a Taichi y otra vez a su plato.  
  
#¡Está bien! pero solo una cucharada!# y dicho esto ella misma tomó un poco de alimento con la cuchara "Linnda..."  
  
#hay está bien# esta vez llenó la cuchara y la puso frente a la cara de Tai #abre la boca# dijo la chica sonriendo.  
  
  
El chico moreno entendió por lógica lo que Linnda le estaba pidiendo y abrió la boca alegremente. La joven introduce la cuchara y Tai cierra la boca, unos momentos después la joven mira la cuchara limpia con tristeza... extrañando el bocado que había regalado. Mientras tanto Taichi aun seguía tratando de definir que clase de sabor era el que invadía su paladar. Linnda que por fin aleja la vista del objeto de metal voltea a ver el gesto extraño en la cara del japonés.  
  
#¿no te gustó?#  
  
"Sabe extraño... me gusta el sabor... es dulce pero no completamente y quiere enchilarme pero le falta... de que está hecho?"  
  
"bueno nadie había preguntado antes... al menos yo no lo sé pero en general es chile y cacao"  
  
"chile y cacao?... sería como chicle y chocolate entonces?"  
  
"algo así"  
  
La cara de Tai adquirió una coloración amarilla mientras Linnda que para esto ya había limpiado su plato volvió a preguntar #¿eso significa que no le gustó?"  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Waaiiiiii!!! hahahaha!!" Kanya y Yamato no podía dejar de gritar desde que el juego había comenzado.  
  
  
El siguiente lugar donde había querido ir fue a un parque de diversiones. Pero como Linnda había comido demasiado y después de comer tomaba un siesta y Tai todavía se sentía asqueado pues esto había dejado solos a los otros dos... y muy astutamente Kanya solo había querido subirse a juegos donde se sentaran por parejas y en general que te hicieran gritar o vomitar al final (por eso no quiso comer nada) de esta forma había logrado abrazar a Matt varias veces si le daba miedo o por puro gusto.  
  
  
Y los gritos anteriores se debían a la montaña rusa.  
  
"parece que se están divirtiendo" murmuró Tai que mirando el carrito donde iban la joven de cabello oscuro y su mejor amigo. Las risas y gritos que escuchaba le hacían sentir menos culpable...  
  
#¿hey que pasa contigo?# Taichi volteó a ver a la chica a que seguía sentada en una banca y fue a sentarse a su lado.  
  
"te gustaría escucharme hablar sin entender una palabra de-" la chica levantó la mano para interrumpirlo y Taichi se detuvo. Linnda le sonrió y apuntó hacia un puesto de helados. Aparecieron gotas en la cabeza de Tai "yo creo que mejor paso porq-" entonces vuelve a escuchar los gritos y risas sobre ellos, y por algún motivo Taichi se siente nervioso al escuchar eso... 'nunca se había divertido en ninguna de sus citas' pensó el.  
  
  
Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Linnda comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia el puesto de helados que había encontrado.  
  
'nunca se había reído, cierto que nunca había ido al parque de diversiones en una cita. Siempre eran restaurantes y antros... además nunca había sido el digimundo'  
  
  
La joven aceptó el reto de tratar de comunicarse con un Digimon que hablaba japonés y obtuvo dos conos de nieve.  
  
'tal vez le parezca más fácil divertirse con ella que cuando está con otras chicas. La estará tomando en serio? considerará acaso salir con ella? Porque si es así yo-'  
  
  
Hasta entonces se da cuenta de que algo helado se está derritiendo en su mano. "uh?" miró el cono de helado sin entender "¿cómo-"  
  
"si no lo quieres Taichi, Linnda ya terminó el suyo y está más que feliz en comérselo..." 'Matt.'  
  
"jajaja... ella dijo que no es para el, y que solo quería que se lo sostuviera" le dijo Kanya a Matt que se había acercado a su cara un poco para escucharla mejor.  
  
  
Tai los observa bien. La chica están prendida de uno de los brazos de Matt y el otro parecía estar cómodo a pesar de eso. Los dos comienzan a reírse y Tai le da el cono a la otra chica, se da media vuelta y sale corriendo.  
  
#¿a donde va Tai?# preguntó Linnda.  
  
"¿a dónde fue Taichi, Yama-san?" tradujo la chica bilingüe.  
  
"Probablemente al baño" respondió el rubio sin poner mucha atención "¿no quieres tomar algo...? de seguro nos cae bien después de tanto umm, gritar?"  
  
*** *** ***  
El próximo capítulo no se para cuando, solo espero que sea pronto.  
  
Ja ne!! 


	4. De baños y problemas estomacales

****

A todos feliz año 2003!!

Muy bien que tenemos aquí... ah cierto son agradecimientos por sus reviews:

Muchas gracias a Kory X (_mmm, Tai celoso? Podría ser..._) Kamui-chan (_yo nunca he dudado la inteligencia de Kanya y muchas gracias por decirme quien canta esa canción_) Kaori (_Yama SE ESTÁ DIVIRTIENDO!! Y en cuanto a Tai, jeje ahorita vas a saber que le pasó_) Aeris-Ventisca(_gracias por tus comentarios... sorry por la tardanza_), Mi Koushiro Yamato (_como puedes pensar que no lo quiere?! Y yo también ya quiero verlos juntos!! Por eso aquí esta el siguiente capi!!_)

****

** Parte 4: De baños y problemas estomacales **

Las mejillas de Linnda había comenzado a ponerse rojas, y no dejaba de temblar mientras trataba de permanecer inmóvil. Hasta que ya no aguantó más y se acercó a preguntar al primer digimon que pasó junto a ella #¿Disculpe podría decirme donde está el baño?#

"nani?" un adorable Gotsumon la observó como curiosos ojos amarillos.

#¿El baaaaño?!!# haciendo forma como de silla con las piernas bien cruzadas.

"¿Uhh?" al no entender lo que la chica decía Gotsumon pronto perdió el interés y se alejó de ella corriendo.

Linnda dejó escapar un suspiro y se preparó para hacer algo que no quería: grita #KANYA!!#

#¿Qué quieres?# la chica llega hasta donde está ella en cuestión de segundos porque el alarido de su amiga la había asustado.

#¡Baño!!# fue lo único que dijo Linnda mientras comenzaban a correr cascadas de lagrimas por sus mejillas.

La otra chica solo sonrió nerviosa y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Kanya le había pedido que dejara a Matt y a ella solos por un momento y que solo le hablara si se trataba de una emergencia...

"Donde está el baño?" preguntó Kanya a un digimon que iba pasando.

"Al fondo a la derecha." [no pude pensar en algo más original... solo que el fondo estaba muuuy al fondo].

#Al fondo a la derecha# tradujo Kanya.

#¡Gracias!!# dice Linnda al mismo tiempo que sale corriendo como desquiciada.

Kanya se da la vuelta para buscar a Yamato, pero aparentemente el joven ya se había cansado de esperarla.

"Y ahora que vamos a hacer?" le pregunta el rubio sonriendo.

"Uh... pues ya está un poco tarde. Podríamos ir a cenar?"

"claro"

"Bien entonces, vámonos!!" dice con una sonrisa, que pronto se arquea hacia abajo "Pero Tai no ha regresado" y en cuestión de segundos su rostro cambia a uno de determinación "Voy a ir a buscarlo!!" y mientras dice eso sale corriendo a gran velocidad.

A Matt le salieron varias gotas en la cabeza, la chica era muy, muy, muuuy energética, y quizás un poco loca y obsesionada, pero también era honesta y trataba de controlar sus repentinos desplantes...

#A donde fue Kanya?# sin embargo, la otra chica lo asustaba y tenía la impresión de que si pudiera entender lo que Linnda decía estaría aun más aterrado de su compañía. Y la forma en que ella lo estaba mirando... ughh!!. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando ella habló de nuevo #Jeje, quizás no me entiendas pero apuesto a que reconoces esto...#

La joven le mostró un pequeño objeto piel con forma de cuadrado "Hey! eso es de Taichi de donde lo -" la sonrisa en el rostro de Linnda se hizo aun mas grande mientras apuntaba al carrito de nieves "le quitaste la billetera cuando compraron las nieves?"

#¿sorprendido?# le preguntó la chica, aunque claro que el no entendía sus palabras. Linnda le dio la cartera a Yamato que la miraba incrédulo.

"Gracias... yo se la devuelvo... ¿de pura casualidad dejaste el dinero adentro?" le preguntó temiendo por las ganancias de Taichi. 'porque si nos robó entonces tendré que pasar por esto una vez más.'

Y sabiendo que la chica no sabía lo que le había preguntado, decidió averiguar personalmente, pero al abrir la cartera se encontró con una sorpresa. "huh?"

#¡Es una imagen muy tierna verdad!!# la chica que tenía la mala costumbre de asomarse a ver sobre el hombro de las personas – de paso dándoles el susto de su vida - ahora gritaba de emoción.

Matt miraba la fotografía de un bebe de preciosos ojos azules 'que está haciendo el con esto?'

#¡Oye! Se parece a ti!!# la chica volteó a mirar a Matt y al bebe de la fotografía varias veces. #Si!! eres tu!!#

La chica lo mira con ojos soñadores y Matt se sonroja apenado por la mirada tan extraña que le está dando la joven.

"que haces?" la chica le había quitado la cartera y había sacado la pequeña fotografía para verla mejor, pero cuando mira lo que había debajo de esta y sus ojos se abren aun más... 

#¡Wow!#

Matt se acerca con cautela a ver lo que causa tanto asombro a la joven y se sorprendió al ver una fotografía diferente "¿de donde salió esa?" esta vez se puso rojo oscuro, casi morado mientras Linnda observa una fotografía de Tai y el juntos.

#Taichi debe tenerte mucho aprecio... verdad?# preguntó Linnda sonando muy sorprendida. Había sacado un pequeño bonche de fotos de la billetera y de las 12 imágenes una era de su hermana, otra de su familia completa y el resto de Matt. #Creo que está más obsesionado que Kanya...# la chica dejó escapar una risita después de eso #¡Nunca lo creí posible!!#

Por su parte, Yamato no sabía que pensar... y aun seguía en shock cuando Kanya apareció arrastrando a un pálido Taichi.

#¡Kanya! Que bueno que encontraste a Taichi!! Adivina que– que pasó con el?"

#Este pobre no ha salido del baño en todo el día... resulta que le cayó mal la comida y se la ha pasado vomitando...# dijo la chica de cabello oscuro un poco preocupada, pero aun más molesta. #¿Y que hacían ustedes mientras yo no estaba... ¿Matt no te dijo nada de mi o sí??#

#como si le entendiera...#

Kanya sonrió apenada y volteó para ver a su persona favorita, que parecía pensativo lo cual lo hacia verse más atractivo, según la chica. "¿Yama-san?"

Al escuchar su nombre, Matt giró un poco e inmediatamente sus ojos se clavaron en "¿Tai? que le pasó?"

"Salió del baño cuando escuchó que le estaba llamando, y se la ha pasado ahí todo el día, creo que le hizo daño algo de la comida-"

Matt se acercó a Taichi para ver que tan grave estaba. El otro chico tenía los ojos cerrados, respiraba rápidamente, su piel había tomado un color verdusco y parecía estar a punto de colapsar en cualquier momento, _'_¿qué_ había en esa comida?' _pensaba Matt asustado, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar Taichi se desplomó dándose duro contra el suelo.

"¡Tai! ¿estás bien?" los otros tres jóvenes corrieron a ayudarle. Lograron levantarlo pero solo con Matt y Kanya apoyándolo por los lados. 

#Kanya, parece que se desmayó.# observó Linnda.

"¡Tai! Taichi responde!!" Matt gritó varias veces hasta que por fin Taichi abrió los ojos.

"Estoy bien... estoy-" había levantado un poco la cabeza pero sintió como todo daba vueltas y decidió que lo mejor era seguir viendo al piso.

"Tengo que llevarlo a casa para darle alguna medicina... o que lo vea un doctor, porque no se que tan grave es lo que tiene"

Kanya asintió inmediatamente, a ella también la había preocupado. Pero unos segundos después entendió lo que eso significaba: la cita había terminado. "Pe- pero... y que hay de la cena?"

"La cena... ¿puede ser otro día?" Preguntó Matt mientras comenzaba a arrastrar a Taichi hacia una televisión.

"¡Pero me endeudé por esta cita!... no creo que pueda pagar por otra." Dijo la joven con tristeza.

"¡No, no tienes que pagar nada! yo te estoy invitando." Dijo el chico en tono serio. Kanya y Linnda miraron confundidas la mirada fría que el rubio tenía mientras cubría la boca de Tai. "Yo la invité no va a pagar nada." repitió con firmeza.

"¿Lo dices en serio??" preguntó con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

Yamato asintió dedicando una sonrisa a la joven antes de sacar el digivice y estaba por abrir la puerta cuando recordó sus modales. "¿Ustedes pueden regresar ustedes solas verdad?"

"¡Por supuesto!" le aseguró ella. Matt no estaba muy seguro, había notado que la chica había comenzado a jugar con su cabello y tronarse los dedos como si estuviera nerviosa. Pero bueno si no dice nada no debe ser nada grave... "Yama-san?" o sí? Matt se volteó una vez más y vio el ruborizado rostro de la chica, "¿podrías darme un beso de despedida?" _'ah'_

Como pudo olvidarse de eso, faltaba el clásico final del sueño, "Claro."

*** *** ***

Arrghh!! La besó!! Como hay! Como se atreve!!

Tranquilízate. 

Respira, respira, respira... ahora aspira porque parece que estas robando todo el aire.

Matt parece nervioso. "¿Tai, que pasó contigo hoy? Porque te escondiste toda la tarde?" No. me equivoqué de rostro, ese es cuando está preocupado.

"Me sentía mal." Le respondí enojado. ¿Que? En verdad me cayó mal la comida!!

¿No me crees? Crees que estoy enojado? No hay nada porque estar enojado o sí? ah? Porque le hablé así a Matt? Yo le hablo como me da la gana así como el puede hacer lo que le da la gana. Si quiere besar a alguien... NO DEBE IMPORTARME!.

Pero me importa.

"¿Que crees que te causó la indigestión?" y esa cara de preocupación... porque no deja de verme así? En verdad le molesta tanto como parece? El chico te hizo una pregunta!! Contesta!!

"no sé" oh Dios! Me estoy midiendo en las palabras, di algo más!! "Quizás tanto chile o el exceso de grasa" bien ahora actúa indiferente al dolor y vete como si no sintieras nada.

"¿A donde vas?" jeje... Matt ya puedes soltarme del brazo... sería mejor si hablara en lugar de pensar porque el no lee la mente. "¿No quieres que te vea un doctor?"

"¿por una indigestión? no exagere Matt." Hay por favor, no me pongas esa cara de perrito castigado... ¡no fue mi intención!! Decir lo que pienso no fue una buena idea después de todo... creo que mejor me disculpo y me retiro. "Perdóname, mejor me voy a casa."

"bueno... ¿quieres que te acompañe?" no sé.. ¿quiero? Claro que sí!! porque Matt está actuando así? Que está pasando por su cabeza? es como si pensara que hizo algo malo... pero no es así. A menos que considere malo lo beso.

Sigue soñando Tai "Gracias, no."

"no digas que no te lo ofrecí" por fin se dio por vencido y me va a dejar. Un momento conozco esa pose... está enojado! Conmigo? Pero porque? Bueno he sido un poco cortante y estuvo enojado antes de la cita pero eso no, eso no es mi principal problema ahora.

Ahora! ahora mi principal problema es llegar al baño! Vuelvo a correr dentro del departamento de Matt abro la puerta del baño y levanto la tapa justo a tiempo... porque sigo vomitando? Para ahora ya no tengo nada adentro...

Supongo que Matt entró cuando jalé la palanca porque no lo vi hasta que se hincó por un lado de mi y me ofreció un vaso de agua y una pastilla que yo tomé y pasé muy agradecido. "¿Como te sientes?"

Solo muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro, mi garganta me duele y no creo que pueda hablar.

"¿puedes caminar?" al escuchar esto, volteó a verlo como diciendo _'no soy invalido sabes' _y Matt solo se ríe y me sostiene de un brazo "¿estoy exagerando otra vez?" yo sigo mirándolo con desagrado. Aunque secretamente estoy agradecido que me esté ayudando.

Entramos otra vez a su habitación, y me deja caer en su cama. "Puedes descansar aquí, y cuando mi papá llegue, el puede llevarte a tu casa si quieres..." si dijo algo más después de eso yo ni me enteré. Había entrado por fin al mundo de los durmientes... donde los dolores se podían olvidar... y las cosas más bellas –como una galería con fotos de Matt- me pertenecían solo a mi.

*** *** ***

El próximo será el último capitulo de esta loca serie y estará listo para el fin de semana.

Ja-ne!!


	5. Casi un sueño perfecto!

****

Parte 5: Casi un sueño... perfecto.

"Fue encantador! Maravilloso! Y voy a cenar con el! Crees que eso cuente como otra cita?" la chica de cabello oscuro no dejaba de hablar de su cita.

Aunque era de entenderse porque apenas habían pasado 5 horas desde que habían regresado a su casa. Sin embargo Linnda ya había dado por agotado el tema, y no quería otra cosa más que irse a dormir a su cama, en su casa, lejos del parloteo de Kanya. Pero la otra chica no dejaba que se fuera.

"Y el beso de despedida... fue hermoso!!" los ojos de Kanya se transformaron en corazones y Linnda dejó escapar un suspiro...

"Kanya. Creo que debes saber algo..." comenzó Linnda tomando una postura seria y hablando por primera vez desde que habían regresado.

"¿Eh? Qué pasa?" Linnda comenzó a explicarle sobre las fotos que había encontrado en la billetera de Tai y la reacción que Matt tuvo al verlas.

*** *** ***

Mi reacción obviamente tuvo que ver con el hecho de que se trataba de Taichi, si fuera mi padre quien guarda una fotografía mía, me sentiría avergonzado... pero de Tai... eso me deja confundido. Porque no puedo entender muy bien sus motivos...

Hasta ahora tengo dos teorías: una que me molesta aunque creo que es la más acertada y la otra es definitivamente producto de mi imaginación y mi corazón que le gusta ilusionarme. Mi cegada infatuación tiene la loca idea de que el tenía guardadas esas fotografías porque tal vez el me aprecie casi tanto como yo a el...

__

Tonterías. Lo más probable es que las haya guardado como reservas en caso de que necesite más dinero.

Taichi sigue retorciéndose de dolor en mi cama, y todo por no querer ir a ver a un doctor. La indigestión se la tiene bien merecida... Ahora creo que si hay justicia en este mundo.

__

Si claro... ¿a quien quieres engañar Matt? Te duele más a ti que a el... estás preocupado y no te has separado de su lado desde que llegaste... En cuanto viste que tan grave estabas se te olvidó que estabas enojado con el...

Taichi es una debilidad muy grande para mí. * Suspiro *

Y pensar que apenas hace un momento estaba observando el rostro tranquilo de Tai mientras duerme, y ahora sus ojos se abren lentamente y cuando logra reconocerme forma una preciosa sonrisa con sus labios ¿es que no tengo esperanza? no puedo evitar sonreír al ver su rostro adormilado.

*** *** ***

"Vaya..." Kanya se quedó inmóvil por un largo rato hasta que por fin reaccionó sonriendo un poco "Entonces Yama-san debe estar muy feliz."

"¿De que estás hablando?"

"Matt no dejó de hablar de otra persona mas que Tai en todo el tiempo que estuvimos solos, siempre encontraba la forma de colarlo en la conversación así que terminé preguntando si le gustaba y me respondió que sí"

"¿Lo dices en serio?" Kanya asintió repetidamente haciendo su sonrisa más grande "entonces porque todavía quieres salir con el?" le preguntó Linnda un poco confundida, pero se arrepintió de haberle preguntado.

"Porque es muy lindo y gentil y amable y tiene los ojos más lindos y..." Kanya no se detuvo durante la siguiente media hora nombrando adjetivos calificativos sobre lo "maravilloso" que es Matt, y en alguna parte del discurso, Linnda comenzó a sentirse mareada.

*** *** ***

Tiene los ojos más lindos, de un azul intenso y profundo. Su cabello dorado es suave al contacto las contadas veces que he podido acariciarlo. Su voz, a excepción de que esté enojado, es tranquila y agradable. Su sonrisa... aww!

El es perfecto y aunque tal vez no tengo ningún derecho de quererlo para mi, no puedo pensar de otra manera. ¿Como se llama eso?

__

Egoísmo.

Y yo que pensaba que era amor. Tengo que decirle lo que siento, no importa que sea egoísmo o sea lo que sea.

__

"Perdóname Matt" no estoy muy seguro si dije eso en voz alta o si fue solo un pensamiento. Pero sabía que eso era lo que tenía que decir.

*** *** ***

"... ahora que lo pienso, ¿como le hiciste para ver el contenido de la billetera de Taichi" preguntó Kanya media hora después.

Linnda comenzó a salir de su estupor, pero aun un poco atontada le respondió...

*** *** ***

Muy pronto comencé a sentirme nervioso ¿por qué no dice nada? ¿por qué yo no digo nada? ¿pero que digo?

__

Lo que sea!!

Cuando por fin me decidí a hablar primero y preguntarle como se sentía (después de todo Tai estaba enfermo), Tai murmuró algo que no alcancé a escuchar muy bien. "¿Cómo dijiste?"

Taichi intentó levantarse de la cama e inmediatamente como el buen cuidador que soy ayudé le ayude a sentarse. Mi amigo no dejaba de verme a los ojos, y está por demás decir como me hacía sentir eso, pero luego su vista cayó y comenzó a hablar rápidamente "Perdóname, Matt... yo, te pido perdón por obligarte a tener citas a pesar de que tu no querías y perdón por pensar que esto no considerar tu opinión antes"

"Tai..." después de ayudarlo a levantarse, no me había separado mucho de el, un de mis brazos aún sostenían su espalda y el otro permanecía en su abdomen, sobre una de sus manos. "¿te sientes mejor?" le pregunté tranquilamente.

No, no es que estuviera ignorando su disculpa, pero con Taichi todo es posible. Tal vez dijo eso porque está delirando.

El volvió a mirarme a los ojos y sonrió con tristeza "En verdad estás tan enojado conmigo..."

"No Tai," no puedo permanecer enojado contigo por mucho tiempo, pero "solo espero escuchar algo más antes de creer que todo volverá la normalidad." aun hay algo que quiero saber.

"te prometo no volver a hacerlo nunca y si alguna vez me atrevo siquiera a mencionar algo así puedes golpearme." me asegura con una amplia sonrisa.

"y..."

"Umm... y... te voy a dar un regalo sorpresa...!" responde un poco inseguro de que esa sea la respuesta correcta. Y no lo es.

"y..."

"¿Y? Bueno y... y..." me mira ahora con desesperación y total confusión "¿y que más? Te voy a dar lo que tu quieras, voy a hacer lo que quieras, voy... voy-"

"Vas a devolverme todas mis fotos como lo prometiste." Taichi se detiene y me mira como si no supiera de que estoy hablando.

"¿De que estás hablando? Te di todas las que tenía" lo conozco tan bien, se perfectamente que está fingiendo.

"¿Nunca te enseñaron que es malo decir mentiras?" mi Tai, admítelo de una vez. No me hagas que presente pruebas.

"Pero te estoy diciendo la verdad!!" insiste el. Lo siento, no me dejas otra opción...

"¿Si? entonces como explicas esto?" le digo al mismo tiempo que le presento las fotografías.

"de donde sacaste eso... estaban en mi-" pero guardó silencio al ver el segundo objeto que puse frente el.

*** *** ***

"Una vez más Linnda, tu hiciste queeeé??" los ojos azules echaban chispas[1], toda su rabia dirigida a la joven que reía nerviosamente.

"No hice nada!!" se defendió la otra joven enérgicamente y luego murmuró "... solo tomé prestada su billetera"

*** *** ***

"Oh..." rayos!

"Tai, por qué-" bien, lo hice de nuevo. Matt me descubrió mintiendo. Que tan grave puede ser, en verdad me había olvidado que tenía esas fotografías en mi billetera.

__

Hay por favor ya déjate de tonterías, no intentes engañarte a ti mismo porque no va a funcionar.

Genial, y ahora ¿que le digo a Matt?

__

Si no quieres que Matt deje de confiar en ti, te sugiero que digas la verdad.

¿La verdad? Acaso estoy loco? Estoy considerando decir la verdad?

__

Tu decisión.

"Matt..."

*** *** ***

"Hay Dios..." Kanya lanzó una mirada de desesperación a la joven que estaba tan tranquila "¿qué no tienes vergüenza?"

"Pero si no hice nada malo."

"Le robaste la billetera a Tai!"

"¡Hey! Solo la tomé prestada..."

"¡Sin su permiso!!"

"Pero la devolví!"

"Ese no es el punto, no debiste haberla tomado en un principio!!! ¿Ahora que va a pensar Matt de nosotras? que somos unas delincuentes, o peor! querrá cancelar la cita!"

"No exageres, además te invitó después de que pasó eso."

"supongo que tienes razón... NO, mejor dicho MAS TE VALE QUE TENGAS RAZÓN! PORQUE SI NO...

*** *** ***

"... tu y yo pensamos de formas muy diferentes..."

"Eh?"

"Admito que soy mentiroso, egoísta, ambicioso, y no creo que esté mal al pensar de esa manera. Tu por otro lado, trabajas arduamente y gracias a tu constancia has logrado tener éxito... se me hizo fácil aprovecharme de eso para lograr tener éxito, para mi eso solo significaba tener dinero, sabía que no me dirías que no, me daba cuenta de tus intentos de protestas pero al final terminabas aceptando y por un momento me olvidé de apreciar lo que hacías por mi, por ser mi mejor amigo y se me olvidó también la maravillosa personas que eres"

"Tai..."

*** *** ***

"JAMÁS! Jamás! Me oíste! Nunca vuelvas a acompañarme a una cita!"

Linnda le lanzó una mirada de indiferencia, la verdad es que estaba acostumbrada al dramatismo de su amiga que casi la saca a patadas de su casa, lo que agradaba a la joven dormilona por completo _'por fin pronto podré volver a mi cama, pero antes...'_

*** *** ***

"tu nunca perdiste la paciencia conmigo... esperabas que me diera cuenta y que entrara en razón por mi cuenta verdad?... espero que no sea demasiado tarde ahora" Tai se había encogido de hombros lo más posible mientras decía lo que había guardado en su corazón por un largo tiempo "Te quiero mucho Matt, eres mi mejor amigo y una de las personas que más aprecio... y te pido perdón por haber mentido, pero no podía devolverte...porque tu... eres..." Tai cerró los ojos y pensó nervioso _'Aquí va...'_

"Tai..." Matt no podía estar más complacido, tenía al chico atrapado fuertemente en sus brazos, llorando y riendo a la vez. Con sus dedos acarició los labios del moreno que no se pudo controlarse más y reacciono temblando.

Matt sonrió entonces y esperó entonces a que Tai moviera sus labios para sentir las palabras que saldrían de su boca "casi un sueño -" _– casi, porque eres real. Porque estás a mi lado y puedo sentirte._

"Yama -" _te amo._ Pero el joven rubio no le dio tiempo de terminar, había ocupado su boca para algo más entretenido que hablar.

Cosa que a Tai no le molestó mucho, porque como había concluido antes sentir era mejor que solo imagina. Aun así en su bliss con Yamato alcanzó escuchar las palabras que lo hicieron saltar a la gloria y tranquilizarse por completo "Te perdono"

*** *** ***

****

KANYA: Que dramática!

****

KAMUI: ¿Ahí se acaba? y que hay de mi otra cita? YO QUIERO VER MI OTRA CITA!! Me han estafado!! Con quien me puedo quejar?! DARLA!!

****

LINNDA: Dramática!

****

KAMUI: _* le saca la lengua a LINNDA *_

****

LINNDA: _* le saca la lengua a KANYA *_

****

KANYA: _* le saca la lengua a KAMUI *_

****

DARLA: y todas se quedaron con la lengua de fuera, EL FIN!! XD

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

****

KAMUI: ¬_¬ es en serio? ya se acabó?

****

KANYA: sin agradecimientos, ni menciones especiales! ni nada de lo de siempre?

****

LINNDA: no seas cruel! y escribe algo!!

****

DARLA: ^_^ vale pues... ALTO!! ¬_¬ que no se supone que eres tu la que da los discursos.

****

LINNDA: ~_~ si claro...

CREDITOS

La idea para escribir este fic fue recordada apenas ayer por nuestra querida amiga LA MOSCA. Resulta que al ver un capítulo de** Sakura Card Captors**, donde Touya aparece como cenicienta a este loco insecto se le ocurrió que sería una buena historia hacer un fic donde la voluntad de Matt fuera manipulada por alguien más. Lo de las fotos está basado también en un comentario que hizo Yukito sobre lo que pasó con las fotografías que tomaron durante esa obra ¬_¬'. Luego **Kamui-chan** me pidió en mi otro fic **Colección de parejas** un Yama+Kanya, y como fue la primera que me escribió un review pues tenía que complacerla ^_^.

AGRADECIMIENTOS

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de escribirme un review por esta extraña historia, a **Kory X**, **Kaori**, **Mi Koushiro Yamato **(¡A ustedes tres, muchos saludos y abrazos!!), **Carolina**, **SaturnsFirefly**, **hide**, **Aeris-Ventisca**, **Maleysin** (Ohayoo!!) y **Naria Daidouji.**

DEDICATORIA

Y un muy especial agradecimiento a **Kamui-chan** (_*Abachooo!!* _¬_¬ malditos teletubies) por permitirme usar su personaje para mis locuras, espero que no te haya molestado la forma en que mangoneé a Kanya... No como crees, la traté como se merece (como reina ^_^)

Ahora si esto ya se acabó!

Nos leemos en otro fic!!

Ja ne!!

**__**

Darla La mosca Tete, 23 de mayo de 2003.


End file.
